A Series of Madness
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Many years after facing a universal war, friends and enemies must come together to face an even bigger threat: the Nightmare...while these group of friends are busy handling their lives as sanity keeps escaping their grasp. AU; rated for violence and crude humor


**This is the final time I'll be rewriting this…hopefully…*sigh*, you guys are probably getting ready to murder me as we speak, right?**

**Anyways, as you can see, several changes have been made:**

**I actually made a theme song for this. Whoopee!**

**I'm not gonna do it in script form anymore. Instead, it will be written in traditional form. I'll write some of the episodes in script form, but I won't upload them unless requested to.**

**I'm thinking about taking requests. This is just a maybe. Don't go around requesting for certain things just yet.**

**This is officially a crossover, so I am putting it in the Invader Zim/Phineas and Ferb crossover stories. I know, it's also a crossover for several other shows, but it's mainly about those two shows.**

**Sonic and Shadow, as of now, have become recurring characters. I know, totally irony considering my name is a Sonic X character.**

**After much consideration…and looking at abridged series and how they work, I have decided to give this series a darker plot, with much needed satire (or at least I'm gonna try; I tend to overdo it with sadness, and overdo it with humor, making it unbalanced). Note that this is an AU, so it will rarely be like the original series of any of the shows/gaming franchises. Because of the darker plot, the main characters and many of the recurring characters will be going through emotional turmoil, or usually hide it, which eventually will cause them to fall into insanity, hence the title A Series of Madness.**

**There's gonna be singing…I was gonna do that anyway, but I thought I should let you know.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this. It took a lot of reforming, but I think I'll get it right this time.**

**Enjoy **

**I/Z/P/F/A/S/o/M**

**Prologue**

Lifeleaps are an estimate of ten to twenty years. You see, the inhabitants of the Cartoon World live by lifeleaps, not years. In other words, Every lifeleap, they age, and because of this, they live a very long time.

There are many species of the Cartoon World: Humans have no powers, but are the most curious of the universe, and risk their lives to answer their questions about life, whether for science or because they wanted to know the truth.

Aliens are the most common, mainly because there is more than one kind of alien. Irkens are the most known, as they once ruled several galaxies before being overthrown lifeleaps later. They were thought to have another ally working with them on their conquest.

Magicians can be either human or alien. They aren't the magicians you see in magic shows. They use actual magic: levitation, illumination, teleportation, you name it. They are said to be the masters of the stars, having been thought to have created constallations.

Anthromorphic animals are known as Mobians. They are not considered aliens because, well, they're animals. Mobians are much like humans, but also have instincts like animals. There are some anthromorphic animals that are not considered Mobians, but they do not speak. Mobians are known to be the owners/protectors of the Chaos Emeralds. The echidnas once protected the Master Emerald.

Anthromorphic plants are known as Petali. Unlike Mobians, they have names that distinguish their genders, Seedrians being girls, and Thorndrigades being boys. Once, a group of Thorndrigades created new bodies for themselves and became the Metarex, seeking universal conquest, much like the Irken Empire, but with better intentions.

Robots are the newer species. They were recent created ten lifeleaps ago. The first kind of robot was the SIR unit, made by the Irken Empire with the help of the Vortian. Another design was known as the GIR unit, a malfunctioning, moronic, version of the SIR unit. GIR units were given to Irkens they deemed defective.

Finally, there are hybrids. These are the rarest, as these races aren't exactly known to interbreed with each other. It is actually very surprising that hybrids exist in the first place. Some doctors say that birthing a hybrid and keeping both the child and its mother alive are a chance of 50/50.

No one knows how Cartoon World was made. Some say that a mighty being created this dimension with the imaginations of the Real World. But they came to be, real or not, it was hard to say. Truly it was a sad tale of how these beings came to be, and yet, so complicated.

Each drawing, each story, gave birth to more creations, new breaths of life, and all too often, final breaths. Perhaps the true terror began during the Toon War. Don't laugh. It was actually a very serious war. This war mainly revolved around Humans, Aliens, and Magicians hatred for one another, but it had increased to Animals fighting Plants, and hybrids becoming a race close to extinction. Robots weren't made at this time, but they were in production.

The wars caused pain and misery to many, to the point where even nature became desperate to stop this terror. The spirits of the sky began wondering what they could do to save the lives of the people of the Cartoon World. The strongest of these sky spirits, known as Sun Arms, had no choice but to create something even worse in order to bring the species together. It was then that they created several cataclysms all over the dimension, destroying many lives in the process. But what brought pain, also caused the species to unite in harmony in order to stop this disaster. Together, many were able to survive, and when the cataclysms finally ended, so did the Toon War.

Know that these races continued to dislike one another, and there were still civil wars and planetary world wars occurring from time to time but remembering the history of how their ancestors saved their kind brought them to realize: they didn't have to like one another; but they didn't need to hate each other either.

Things never went back to normal, and a dawn of a new age came to be. Soon, the Sun Arms disappeared, and brought about the monstrous Shadow Arms, followers of the infamous legend, the Nightmare. Who is the Nightmare, you ask? Well…let's say that he is the Cartoon World's Satan.

Darkness still shrouded the Cartoon World. The longer they lived, the more chaos filled their lives. It was rare to see someone unaffected by this time of discord. Those who were affected went insane, either trying to mask their pain with eternal joy, or learning to live with the eerie loss of sanity.

One thing never changed. Their existence…they weren't supposed to be. They were supposed to be trampled into the ground. Killed and destroyed. Or at least that's what people told them…people that visited their dreams. Truly they have gone mad. And yet, all they want is to exist. To be known by all others…

…I'm about to apply to their request.

**AN:**

**Well, that's the prologue. Everything else will be in episodes and seasons, even though it's written in traditional form. :3**

**I hope I got this right this time. Otherwise I'm screwed.**

**Well, hope you liked it anyway. **


End file.
